Equation
by WhiteGloves
Summary: The veil has been lifted and Elijah behind it all. From locator's spells to cursed daggers, only the man of the house knows the equation and to find the answer elimination must be done. Not that his calculating mind can foresee everything. Is the prophecy on the three of them truly been lifted? Or has it just begun? Klaus is already on the run because of foes, Rebekah with a dagge
1. The Given

***Equation***

 ** _by: WhiteGloves_**

 _"If the definition of insanity is doing the same thing repeatedly and expecting different results_

 _then surely my quest for your salvation ranks me as one of the maddest of men."_

 _~Elijah to Niklaus~_

* * *

 **The Given**

* * *

Everything was quiet. One would think it peaceful.

But one Elijah Mikaelson knew that hidden behind the shadow of this facade was a brewing peril towards which he holds dear: his family. The Mikaelson, _threatened._ Elijah grinds his teeth at the thought. Unlike his brother Niklaus, he was not susceptible to outburst of rage, but like any of the Mikaelson, he has it— overwhelmingly—that once triggered even Death will bend at the outcome. He was no stranger to death, yes, but he would not let any family member of his to meet their end. Not on his watch.

He was alone in the tranquillity of the Mikaelson's household yet... feel his very heartbeat make music to the upcoming war. Let them come, he thought. He does not have inkling as to who or what may come nor does he care. Klaus had already taken his family away from harm and with Rebekah daggered in secrecy; Elijah almost thought the _threat_ improbable to touch his dear family. Freya and Kol will be under his protection no matter because his answer will always be to his family. _Always and forever._

Till there was Freya's palpable tinkling laugh.

Elijah Mikaelson arched an eyebrow as he lingered by the balcony of the Mikaelson household overseeing the open air centre where there he accidentally spied on his sister, Freya, who entered the premises with a special acquaintance escorting her arm. A mortal man.

They stopped near the fountain for a moment, whispering obvious sweet talk.

And then they kissed.

Elijah narrowed his eyes and waited till the man had gone before he made his voice sound and call out her name.

Freya looked up, unsurprised to find her brother lurking by and went to him with a knowing look in her face. There by the balcony the siblings stood side by side. And the third son Mikaelson spoke his thoughts in low notes.

"Are we going to allow Niklaus to chase them all out or you prefer I do the honor?" he glance at her with a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Freya fixed him a look and then roll her eyes.

"Seriously, we're talking about this?" she leaned her hands on the railings and shook her head, "You're both paranoid. Niklaus and you. Is this why Rebekah's still flighty? No dates? But then again the last I remember Niklaus almost choked Davina too if not for Kol. What is it with you and your siblings' affairs?" But she was smiling. Elijah's content expression remained a moment, before he, too, leaned by the railings and sighed.

"Paranoia is part of this family..." his eyes suddenly flashed as if seeing something beyond where he was looking. Then as if making a final resolution, the head of the family Mikaelson stood straight with his jaw tight, his right hand automatically slipping to his fine three piece suit pocket and faced her older sister. "There's something we have to talk about."

Freya turned to him. She knows that look of Elijah that begged gravity.

"What? You're not telling me to leave the house now because of my dates, are you?"

The brother took his time, before finally breathing the word that sealed Freya's undivided attention.

 _"Rebekah."_

* * *

And within minutes, there Freya stood by Rebekah's open coffin, gazing at her younger sister in slumber with a dagger in her heart at the deepest section of their family vault. Elijah stood behind her with what seemed to be a calm expression but his eyebrows would twitch every now and then.

"Since Christmas...?" Freya gave his brother a look of disbelief, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" she grabbed Rebekah's dead hand with the mark and examined it closely. The mark was back and darker still.

"On Rebekah's words, sister. I took her words to be... _the only solution at that time._ " Elijah's voice was soft as he too gazed at his baby sister, "I honoured her... but I assure you I would not have done so without weighing my options. That was why I encouraged Niklaus to go... it was him she was most concerned about. His happiness."

Elijah paused shortly as if suddenly realizing the impact of his sister's sacrifice and regretting them. His eyes glinted and he exchanged looks with Freya who was watching him.

Then like a silent air, she slipped passed him without a word.

"Freya," Elijah called her back with a visible infliction on his once calm face. "I—"

The eldest daughter turned sharply, hands half raised—

"Don't, Elijah. I can't even imagine what you've gone through being the person she trusted to do what is right. But I'm still angry. To both of you. Without even consulting me! Isn't that part of being a family— _no!"_

For Elijah attempted so speak but she shook her head, eyes full of daggers.

"I don't want explanations. I just want our sister back. Hell knows you're already burdened as it is now get me that cursed dagger!"

And off she went, leaving Elijah feeling more dejected than he was willing to show.

* * *

His sister had taken much of her time studying spell books of dark arts she got from the witch shop around town and hadn't spoken to him since except brief and polite exchange of words being the only two people in the house.

And Elijah felt, as he walked around the city a week later, that he was alone with everybody with his only sanctuary unable to be reached. Freya. So he too, focused his attention on his job of being his brother's _decoy_ which he played well. There was no passing day that Elijah did not encounter his brother's enemy. They were drawn to him by the power he placed upon himself.

"You really are a piece of work, you know?" Marcel said as he watched Elijah wipe blood off his hand using his kerchief always tucked on his suit. It had been an eventful day with Elijah ambushed by the empty lot and almost outnumbered had it not been for his strength. Then Marcel arrives to find a dozen unidentified dead bodies.

"Niklaus' art piece, in fact." The Mikaelson answered with a nod at the vampire leader who shook his head with a look of admiration in his eyes.

"I get it Klaus doesn't know," Marcel then said with crossed arms, eyes twinkling at Elijah who turned to face him quietly, "He didn't know what you did with that magic spell on you."

"Niklaus knows it's a battle arena here." Elijah threw the cloth aside and surveyed the bodies. "He is aware of what was to happen and still left me to handle it. I see no point in this chatter."

Marcel chuckled.

"Well, I can't very well just stand around even if I am unsired now when Rebekah's brother jumps to the bloodbath."

Elijah raised an eyebrow at him and smiled.

"Marcel, do you want me to chase you out?"

When Elijah returned that night to the silent household, it was to find Freya seated by the sofa with hands together and in a very solemn vigil. Elijah made his presence known and sat beside her quietly. She refused to talk for awhile and Elijah was ever so patient and waited.

Then she looked up at him and shook her head.

"I called Kol... he'll be here in a minute... but I don't think you'll agree with it anyways so I let Davina stall."

Elijah's expression didn't change. No surprise will surprise him anymore.

"Tell me." His voice was soft, almost resigned.

Freya gripped her hands and looked down the cursed dagger with grimness etching on her face.

"I've been talking to the witches and like usual they're not as handy as I thought." she started and met his eyes, "The curse can be lifted to the present bearer but the nature of the spell is one of dark arts that once inflicted, would not go away without serving its purpose. That's why when I do this spell to save her the element of the curse will not truly disappear. It will find another host which will be its last. Then it will do its point and lead that poor soul to the edge of reason, Elijah."

She suddenly took his arm and squeezed it, her eyes too sincere to look away.

"Tell me you're not the one who _pulled_ the dagger from her chest when you saved her."

* * *

A/N: Should be fun for two more chapters :)

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. The Expression

***Equation***

 ** _by: WhiteGloves_**

 _"Family defines you even if it does demand sacrifice._

 _My entire life I have longed for what you have._

 _It is better to at least glimpse it facing death than run forever and know nothing of family."_

 _~Freya~_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Expression**

* * *

Elijah raised an eyebrow at the question and a flash of the warehouse's memory came to him—the splash of rain and blood, Rebekah in a box and that accursed dagger holding her. The man of the house straightened his body as he met his sister's eyes without averting them and the answer was clear, making Freya close her eyes tight and bow her head.

"If I lift the curse it will bound on the person who last held the object while in act of its magic. There it cannot be undone until the harm is done."

They eyed each other and silence fell between the siblings.

And Elijah, the man that he is, merely turned his attention to the cuff of his sleeves.

"It's out of the question. If I were to be put under the curse I would become a ripper and lose my mind. I wouldn't be any use to the family on these treacherous times. And I wouldn't dare wake Rebekah under these circumstances and leave you all to face _me._ If Niklaus were here he could stop me but he'll be unbent in protecting his child, no we cannot allow that. We'll have to wait for the right time, sister. And I'll be willing to trade places with Rebekah, with all my heart."

"I know you'd say that," Freya's hand grab her necklace out of habit and shook her head, "but I cannot guarantee we'll find the curse that can lift it in time."

"What 'time'?" he asked a bit with humour as he glanced at her, "we have all the time in the world, sister."

He then stood up in his stoic manner with eyes on the house, before heading towards the doorway.

"We're not done." Freya called that halted his steps, "There's still the matter of Kol."

"What of him?"

"Elijah, if we're going to reawaken Rebekah at some point we need to lift the locator's spell on you."

Ah. Elijah almost forgot as he looked back to his sister who was now standing as well. He smiled.

"We're not substituting Kol." He said in a final tone before heading away again—only to feel the sudden surge of energy in his body enough to render his collar askew and knew his sister was angry. He really should know better than to upset her. He turned back and found her staring at him with a reprimanding look.

"Elijah, you're not alone." She began, her expression slowly turning gentle, "I'm here—Kol's here! We can protect our family and I sure hell am not losing you because of your... masochism."

Elijah opened his mouth to protest that only received a knowing raised of eyebrow from his sister. The locator spell was placed upon him on his request when Klaus had to disappear. Someone had to be the core of the hybrid's presence in order for the spell to work its wonders and thus he, Elijah, offered the most helping hand. He would be found instead of Klaus. That was the property of the bargain. Not that it was hard to handle whenever he was cornered. The bloodbath was nothing to Elijah; so far everyone whose come for his head were all elementary assassins that does not even raise the thrill in his system. He even thought them lucky it was not his brother who they met. Klaus always has been susceptible to play with his food.

"I appreciate it, Freya," he said after a while with eyes narrowing in a familiar fashion, "But Kol's been through enough. He's always with Davina and we both know we don't want her blood in our family's hand with our brother acting all... _infatuated_."

"Your process of elimination is outstanding _but you cannot put it all on you!_ "

"It is actually too simple-"

" _Elijah._ We'll be at a disadvantage if the target's immobile and unable to defend himself."

"Only if the target is left alone by his _family."_

The exchange they gave each other was enough to ascertain their trust that after awhile Freya was ready to drop the subject. But then Elijah's eyes narrowed after seconds of deep contemplation.

"Then again I'd rather finish every single one of them now." he noted, witnessing the incredulous look that appeared on his sister's expression. "I'd sleep more peacefully with that. And less scratches on my coffin too."

"Just let it be me." she said in a final tone.

"Freya." They both know it's out of the question. His mind was made up and when it was so there was no changing it. "If we are in a hurry I think it best I be on my way. The early we finish Klaus business the sooner Rebekah can walk this grounds again. Then we'll find the solution. We'll talk about it some other time."

"Elijah-"

He left her with his mind resolute, his collar fixed.

* * *

The next time the problem was reopened, half a year had passed. All Klaus' enemies and their minions eliminated by Elijah and consequently even Freya's hand added with Kol who had learned the truth anyways. Marcel was left out of the knowledge knowing well his intimate connection with Rebekah. Not that Elijah think him incapable of seeing the reason but Marcel's subtraction to the knowledge save him the time of suspecting the vampire of any threat to himself. Otherwise Marcel must be eradicated and then Rebekah will lose the happiness she was deprived.

In entirety, secrets must remain secrets or animosity will multiply.

And now it was time for Klaus to rejoin the family and for Rebekah to awaken. The missing numbers to return.

When Elijah came to her coffin upon the night of Klaus' promised return, he stared at her knew it was his time to take her place. Becoming a ripper does not alarm him for himself. Her sister does not deserve to be one with a tender heart like her. He had always seen it and refrained from not nurturing it further. And he'll be the person who'll be out of the equation this time.

"You sure you want to do this?" Freya's voice came to him as he felt her presence by the vault's entrance. Raising his head, he didn't look back but continued his vigil by Rebekah's side.

"It's time, don't you think?"

"Klaus will murder me." She said, standing beside him without any considerable amount of alarm in her voice.

"You know you can handle him." Elijah shrugged, "And he's fond of you."

"Encouraging." Freya pressed a smile that quickly disappeared as she placed her hand on Elijah's. "I've been thinking about it... the whole time... I've found dozens of other possibilities to save you. You shouldn't worry. I'll wake you in no time. That is, if this family doesn't breakdown while you're gone."

"Our siblings can manage without me hovering at their every step; they've learnt their lessons in the past years and have greatly improved. Rebekah has you to guide her and Niklaus... well, have you too. Don't you think it's about time to take them off my hands, older sister of mine?"

He glanced at her with a smile Freya found amusing.

"I think I need a centuries' time of experience to fill your shoes."

"You already have." He clasped her hand in turn and their eyes connect as he whispered, "I see our family in your eyes as a priority, Freya. That should help you in the way. Never turn from that no matter how atrocious our siblings can be. They are family."

"How about Hayley?" she inquired quietly that brought a tiny spark on her brother's dead eyes.

"She and I..." he started with a heavy heart as he looked away to find words, "have cancelled any possibilities of present acquaintance. I think this, too, is the best solution to that. Then maybe someday, if I didn't turn into an uncontrollable psychotic and devastatingly charming Original ripper... we might have the probability of a reunion."

The two had a laugh till Elijah turned back to Rebekah. "I... how do one say it...? _Have to take a break_ from this world. A century, perhaps?"

He glanced back at her which received a glare and a chuckle in turn.

"You wish Klaus would leave you alone long enough. No, Elijah, you're needed here." She sighed and stared at Rebekah too. "But with everything you've done so far, I think you do deserve a break. Don't worry. I'll take care of the family."

A smile appeared once again on her brother's gentle face.

"I'll hold you onto that." He said and reached a hand on Rebekah's dagger.

* * *

A strike and beat of heart.

The next thing Elijah knows, his breath returned and he was sucking in the air to his limp body and was sitting up with great rigidity and haste.

His mind was absent for awhile, till he had the notion to look around and found himself in the very vault he sealed himself in replace of Rebekah. Alone.

Then a tingling sensation by his right palm told him of a great misfortune. Raising his hand, he found the emblem of the cursed skull once put on Rebekah's wrist, crystal clear. With jaws tightening, his senses then heightened of the row happening above and recognized his siblings' voice.

That was when Elijah felt his impulse to rip heads increase, his nerves curling in excitement.

It was the curse provoking him. But unlike Rebekah, Elijah had great control and thus the supposed insuppressibly instinct disappeared for the moment. Elijah looked around him and did not find the object he was looking for. Then he looked by the door and heard his siblings' argument grow fatal.

And it hasn't been a day since he fell asleep too. He could tell by his body's condition.

The row above turned nasty to his ears. Elijah sighed.

The next moment he was by the threshold, watching Klaus fly away and crashing to a table by Freya's hand while Finn miraculously stood by and Rebekah holding Kol by the collar engage in these verbal accusations.

And Elijah had to raise both brows to heaven as he fixed the end of his sleeve which had a tiny crease on. Someone suddenly came out from one of the rooms and there was Hayley staring at him with wide eyes as he intently looked back.

 _"Elijah."_ She whispered in surprised mixed with a hint of relief.

And like nullification uttered, silence fell in the household with everyone's eyes falling on the leader of the household.

Elijah's eyes found each of them, staying long then, at her older sister who looked genuinely surprised of his appearance. Leaving her in charge when she herself had just rejoined the family seemed like a real toll to handle; but he could not help the amusement somewhere at the back of his mind by this episode.

 _Look after the family_ , indeed.

 _"Freya."_ His expression was of utmost patience as he thought the following words flashing in his mind:

 _Out of the equation. No solution_.

* * *

A/N: A chapter last :)

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
